


like ivy on stone

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Family History, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow set her lips in a thin line.  “Your family isn’t like mine.”  It wasn’t a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like ivy on stone

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - history. Takes place pre-canon with reluctant-stepmother!Regina and young!Snow.

“What are you looking at?” Snow sat down next to Regina in the library.

Regina startled, closing the book in her lap.  “Nothing.  Aren’t you supposed to be at your lessons?”

“I finished early,” Snow said, still looking at the cream-bound book tied with red lace.  “What is this book?”

Regina sighed, accustomed to Snow’s irritating, curious ways.  “This book belonged to my mother.  It is one of the only things she passed on to me.”  Regina rarely spoke of Cora, and Snow knew not to ask.

“What is it about?”  Snow craned her neck to look at the worn cover, curls brushing against Regina’s arm.

Regina made no move to open the book.  “It’s about my family and their history.  Much like your father’s family tree.”  _Only mine is much more complicated,_ Regina thought, _tangled about with vines and thorns_.

Snow set her lips in a thin line.  “Your family isn’t like mine.”  It wasn’t a question.  Snow had a father who loved her and many close friends and cousins around the palace; she wanted for nothing.

“I shall return to my chambers,” Regina said, moving to get up, but Snow stilled her with a warm hand on her sleeve.

Snow lifted Regina’s delicate hand and brought it to her lips like a nobleman at a ball, gaze never leaving Regina.  “We shall have much history together, Regina.  You will not be alone.”

Regina wanted to ball her hand into a fist, but instead, she melted beneath Snow’s kindness.


End file.
